


Perfection; Deans' Favorite Day

by IntenslyHonest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntenslyHonest/pseuds/IntenslyHonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel were in love. That's all they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection; Deans' Favorite Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted weirdly. I just typed it like that. I don't know why. But I didn't want to change it. Sorry if you don't like it.
> 
> I finished reading 'Twist and Shout' and needed to make myself feel better. Just a oneshot. There are some homophobic slurs used in this fic. For those waiting for the next chapter of 'Arguing with yourself', chapter 5 will be up by tonight.

Dean didn’t care what the other men at his work said.

Dean loved his boyfriend. Soon to be husband.

Maybe things would be different if he didn’t work in construction, but it was good money, and Dean loved his job.

Of course, he would love it better if it wasn’t for the constant sneers.

The silent stares from the other men.

The quiet murmurs when his back was turned.

“Queer.”

“Homo.”

“Fag.”

He didn’t care though.

The most important thing was clocking in, doing his job, and clocking out.

He enjoyed clocking in.

But oh boy, did he love clocking out.

It was his third favorite part of the day.

Because it meant there was only 23 minutes before he walked through his front door.

Their front door.

He had timed it.

That beautiful moment when he could open the door, and find his soon to be husband laying peacefully on the couch, with a book in one hand, and a glass of wine in the other.

Dean could always smell the dinner in the air.

Music playing softly in the background.

And Castiel, wonderful, adorable, beautiful Cas, would lay his items down gently, and stand, and Dean would pull him into a deep kiss.

Cas would smile into the kiss, running his hands through Deans’ thick hair, before breaking apart and whispering ‘I missed you.’

It was his second favorite part of the day.

Eventually, Castiel would shoo him away to shower, and Cas would finish up dinner.

They would eat, they would talk, and they would laugh.

And Dean knew this was love.

He knew it from the first night he took Cas out.

He knew it from the first time they kissed.

He knew it even more so when they parted ways and said goodnight, with the promises of another date.

There would be many to come.

So many in fact, that 3 years later, their life was an endless date.

A goodbye in the morning.

A hello in the evening.

And the night always ended the same.

Cleanup from dinner.

Relaxation in front of the television.

Kind words, soft hands.

Kisses in the moonlight.

Tongues battling for dominance under bed sheets.

Sometimes on the couch.

Or in the kitchen.

But mostly the bedroom.

That was where Dean enjoyed it the most.

Soft cotton sheets.

Fluffy pillows.

And his angel spread on the bed for only him.

Just him.

This was Deans’ favorite part of the day.

Sometimes Castiel would break their routine though.

And Dean didn’t mind so much.

Castiel would show up at his work, beautiful Castiel.

He would bring Dean lunch.

A better lunch than he had packed.

Freshly made, with a baked dessert on the side.

Usually pie.

Apple, which was Deans favorite and Cas knew.

And Dean would sit and enjoy it with the man he loved.

The man who made him laugh.

The man who he would die for.

And he didn’t care who saw.

They ignored the eyes that watched them.

Castiel never made mention of anything.

Even when Dean knew he had heard a low “fag” come from behind them.

Cas continued to smile.

Cas gave all his attention to Dean.

Because he said that Dean deserved it.

“You work so hard for us.”

“You’re such a good man.”

“I want to have a family with you, Dean.”

“You take care of me and I want to take care of you back.”

“I love you forever, Dean.”

Dean kept his cool for Cas, because he knew nothing would come between them.

No words could be spoken by others to undo them.

Not what they had.

* * *

 

The day Dean had asked Castiel to marry him, he had thought it was the best day of his life.

Castiel had said yes, underneath the fountain where they met for the first time.

Accidently bumping each other, knocking everything out of each other’s arms.

Bending to help.

Looking into each other’s eyes as they apologized, and then were rendered speechless.

Yes, the memory of falling in love at first sight.

And proposing the same way they met, in the same place.

As Castiel leaned to pick up the bag that fell from Deans arms as they somehow, not-so-accidently on Deans part, knocked into each other.

Opening the bag to find a box.

Opening the box to find a ring.

Looking up to find Dean on one knee.

Pleading eyes full of adoration and love.

The words ‘Marry me’ on his lips.

The warmth of Cas saying yes and holding him tight.

He thought it was the best day of his life.

It changed when the wedding day came.

A small ceremony on the beach.

With a group of people they loved.

With a wonderful man at his side who promised to stay in that spot forever.

The man he planned to have a family with.

That was the best day of his life.

He wore his wedding ring with pride at work.

And the other men noticed with disgusted faces.

But Dean didn’t care.

* * *

 

Eventually the honeymoon had to end.

But it wasn’t because of Cas.

It wasn’t because of Dean.

It wasn’t because of the idiots Dean worked with.

It was due to the people in charge of who gets to adopt kids.

And who doesn’t.

Dean came home one day and he knew something was wrong.

There was no music playing in the house.

No smell of dinner cooking.

No peaceful, welcoming aura.

And no lovely husband, spread on the couch, awaiting his lover.

No, there was just silence.

Dean had furrowed his brow and set off to search for his angel.

He found him cuddled in his bed, face down.

Dean could see his body shaking.

He was crying.

At the edge of the bed was an opened letter.

Dean already knew what it was.

It wasn’t their first.

It was their fifth.

He didn’t bother reading it as he inched closer to his angel.

“Cas…baby…” he whispered, placing his hand on Castiels hip.

Cas said nothing, just sobbed into his pillow.

Dean laid down next to him and held him.

Castiel turned to put his face in Deans’ neck.

He didn’t mind that Dean was still dirty.

He didn’t care that he was making an even bigger mess on Deans’ shirt.

He only cared about the man underneath.

The strong man, who takes care of him.

Who helps him through everything.

The wonderful human being who anyone would be lucky to have.

To start a family with.

Like he was trying to.

But he couldn’t.

Because on a bad day for Castiel, underneath the smiles and appearances,

Under the guise as the perfect husband,

All he wanted was to give Dean a child,

And the fact that he couldn’t,

It killed him.

It hurt so much for both of them.

“My love,” Dean whispered, stroking him calmly, soothingly.

“Dean…I don’t know what else we can do to prove we will be good parents…”

“I know angel. It’s not us. It’s not you.”

They both knew that even if it never happened, they would still have each other.

Castiel eventually stopped crying and fell asleep in Deans’ arms.

Everything else was forgotten that night.

* * *

 

The sound of Castiels crying rang through Deans’ ears the next day.

The hiccups and sobs replayed over and over in his head.

He found himself distracted from work.

He didn’t want to be here today.

He wanted to be at home, consoling his husband.

His angel.

Castiel surprised him for lunch.

It really was a surprise.

Dean didn’t expect Castiel to leave the house for at least a few days.

But here he was, as cheerful as ever.

Basket in hand.

Delicious aroma filling the air.

Normally, when he would bring lunch, the other workers would perk up at the smell.

Today was no different.

He could see other men on their break, looking over with longing as Castiel emptied out the basket.

“Cas, why are you here baby?”

“Because I didn’t want to mope, Dean. I know that everything will be ok.”

“It will baby, because we have each other.”

Castiel had nodded at this, smiling, handing Dean a freshly made chicken sandwich.

With his belly full and heart fuller, he stumbled back to work, kissing Castiel as passionately as he could.

Castiel was blushing as he walked away.

And Dean definitely watched him go.

His eyes roamed over the perfect figure that was Castiel.

Unfortunately, that’s when he heard it.

Muttering, more hate.

More words against Dean and his angel.

He breathed through his anger, knowing it wasn’t worth it.

“I heard those fags were trying to adopt.”

“What? No way they’d let two queers be parents.”

“Imagine how fucked up that poor kid would be.”

“Pity though, about that pretty boy?”

“The boy toy?”

“Mm-hmm. I ain’t no fag, but I’m just saying, he’s got some sweet curves on him.”

“I know right. The first time I saw him I thought he was a chick, not some fag.”

“I’d like to give his ass a fuck just once. See if his cock sucking skills are as good as they look, with those full lips.”

Dean decided that he didn’t care anymore.

Dean could take it when they mumbled about him.

He could take the sneers, the jabs, and the treatment of himself.

But speak of Castiel.

Speak of his ANGEL.

And of their future child.

That was the last straw.

* * *

 

He was home an hour later, bandages on his knuckles and blood on his tongue.

Castiel nearly dropped the plant he was holding when he saw him.

He rushed over to him.

“Dean, what happened?”

“I couldn’t let them talk about you like that baby.”

“You mean those guys at work? Dean, you shouldn’t have done that.”

“Had to. Protect my angels honor.”

Castiel shook his head but a smile was plastered on his face.

“Dean Winchester, you dumb, adorable, brave, sweet man.”

Castiel healed him up the best he could and left him on the couch.

He needed to make a phone call to Bobby.

And depending on how that conversation went, probably Sam too.

Castiel walked in with a beer and handed it to Dean.

“Well, the two guys you fucked over are not pressing charges. Turns out one has a warrant out on him, and the other doesn’t like to deal with the cops.”

Dean nodded. “Great.”

“But I called Sam anyway. He said he would look into it.”

“Into what? Those guys?”

“That, yes…and our adoption case.”

“Cas…” Deans’ eyes brightened at that.

“With some luck…we could finally have our baby.” They held each other tightly, both afraid to breath.

The men who had the bad luck of meeting Dean Winchesters fury never spoke of Dean or his family again.

In fact, no one spoke another word about their sexuality.

Dean had proven himself, and most everyone respected that.

He found the job became easier, when he had others to rely on.

He was no longer alone for his lunches, even when Cas wasn’t there.

But when he was,

It was perfect.

Castiel would say hello to all the construction workers, who in turn would tip their hats and politely greet him.

Castiel started baking more, and providing the crew with snacks at least once a week.

The crew loved him, even made jokes about how they wished their wives would do this for them.

Castiel beamed at this.

He turned to Dean every time and would place a kiss on his lips.

“I love you Dean. So very much.” He told him.

* * *

 

When Castiel started bringing their 6 month old baby to the edge of the construction site, Dean knew.

He knew that everything before these more recent memories,

Everything he thought was perfection before,

All the times where he thought it was the best day of his life.

He knew had been wrong.

Those were all great times.

Awesome times.

But ever since the day that Sam called them, told them they were approved,

That glorious day when Castiel jumped into Deans arms, crying,

That day.

And the day they got to bring their sweet little boy home.

The little boy with the dark hair and blue eyes.

And every day following,

Those were, in actuality, the best days of Deans life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
